The Little Things
by Indigo Skye
Summary: Italy earlier lost his life on the battlefield. How will the ruined Germany keep living his life? Blood and gore, Germany x Italy... Title has nothing to do with it, sadly, I am so unoriginal. . .


Dark, gloomy, colourless. The world was all those things to the blonde German. He marched robotically, not the way he used to. He used to put some effort into it, make it seem impressive. But he didn't care about that anymore.

Germany whipped his head around to the left, expecting to see a laughing brunette, but nothing was there. Just Germany's gaze. Slowly he raised his hands to his face and rammed his knuckles against his eyes, to stop the flow of tears. Memories of Italy ran through his mind. The times he cooked for Germany, the times he cried, the times Germany had to save him. _If only you were still here... _Germany thought. He looked up at the sky, remembering every moment of how that bouncy brunette had lost his life...

_Italy lay there, on the cold rubble, a white flag over his torso. His face had alarming red marks on it. "Italy!" Germany yelled, an urgent edge to his voice. "Are you all right?" Italy groaned slightly, before looking up at Germany. "It hurts, Doitsu... it hurts here..." He pointed vaguely to his stomach with a limp arm. He wore a mask of pain and suffering, as Germany lifted the white flag off of him. The sight was horrendous. Italy's blood was flowing out of a hole in his stomach, where the bullet embedded itself. His arm was completely covered in red also, as he twitched constantly. Germany's eyes filled with tears, as they spilled over and ran down his cheeks. He carefully lifted Italy into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around his back. "Italy, we'll get your wounds fixed, and-" Germany was cut off._

_"No... No... I think this is it, Germany... my friend... Just, smile for me..." Italy muttered, his pulse slowing down. "It was going to happen anyway... right?" Germany had to bite his lip to stop from sobbing uncontrollably. _

_"Italy... please... don't leave me." Germany said, almost shouting. "You're my best friend... even more! I..." Germany desperately plucked up the courage to tell him. "I love you, Italy!"_

_The brunette widened his eyes as much as he could, before forcing a smile. "I love you too, Doitsu..." He felt the air escaping quickly from his lungs, as he gasped one last time. "I'll wait for you."_

_At that moment, Italy's hand slipped off of Germany's arm and landed on the ground limply, as his body no longer had any life left in it. Germany blinked. _

_"I-Italy...?" he asked quietly, but his only answer was silence. Germany looked into Italy's eyes, just to see the dull chestnut orbs, no light in them, no emotion. He stared back at Germany, a smile on his face. The tears flooded over, the hysterical Germany screaming. The Allies retreated, as they ran out of ammo. The British man and the American man stood next to eachother, viewing Germany from a distance. Even England couldn't bear to see the innocent Italy lose his life, as they walked away together. _

Germany gripped his head as he doubled over. "Why do I keep thinking about that...?" he whispered to himself, biting his lips. The ruined man fell to his knees, looking up at the sky. "Italy... come back! It's not the same without you!" Germany screamed, his head full of memories and thoughts. "The others miss you also! If you can't come back, then I want to go to you! Just kill me now!"

Germany howled uncontrollably, face in hands. He didn't expect anything to happen, but that little grain of hope grew in a matter of seconds.

"But I don't want you to die..." a voice infront of Germany said. A familiar voice. Germany looked up to see a totally healed Italy, smiling, eyes filled with laughter and happiness. Italy held his hand out towards Germany. "I'm back... and I want you, Doitsu, to start over again with me."

Germany stared at the hand Italy held out, as he slowly took hold of it. It was real, not a dream. Italy smiled the beautiful smile that Germany loved so much, as the held hands tightly. The sun was slowly going down, so Germany took this chance to kiss Italy passionately. He ducked his head to reach Italy, before their lips locked in a kiss.

All thoughts of death, suffering and pain were erased from Germany's mind, as now, he will only find happiness by Italy's side.


End file.
